PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of this application is to request funds, supplemented by Tulane University that will be used to improve and modernize electrical infrastructure for animal and research buildings at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC). The animal and research buildings at the TNPRC support approximately 35 core and 360 affiliate NIH funded investigators. Since Hurricane Katrina, the Tulane University and the TNPRC have invested in the upgrade of emergency power capacity over the entire campus by adding generator capacity, fuel storage tanks and electrical upgrades to individual animal and research buildings. These upgrades have increased assurance that animal research facilities and facilities supporting these areas will maintain full functionality in the event of a catastrophic power outage. The focus of the proposed project in this application is the improvement of the electrical distribution system on the North Campus of the TNPRC, which will result in redundant electrical power feeds to the North Campus resulting in increased power reliability and safety when compared to the current system. The new power feed will also provide additional power capacity to accommodate the rapid and continuing growth in our research programs into the future.